The present invention relates to a lock device for a vehicular seat, and specifically to an improved mounting construction of a rubber bumper capable of reducing an impact that occurs when a striker fixed to a vehicle body is engaged in a striker receiving portion disposed on the seat.
A seat disposed inside of a vehicle can be brought into a use position where the seat is allowed to be available to a passenger and a non-use position where the seat is raised up to ensure a loading space of the vehicle. For this purpose, a lock device for a seat is used, with which a seat cushion or a seat back is detachably fixed to the vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 10-102864 discloses a lock device for a vehicular seat. The lock device includes a rubber bumper capable of reducing an impact that occurs when a striker fixed to a vehicle body is engaged in a striker receiving portion disposed on the seat. When the rubber bumper is mounted to a striker receiving groove formed in a cover plate, an engaging groove of the rubber bumper is fitted to a peripheral edge of the striker receiving groove so that the rubber bumper can be restrained from inclining in an axial direction of the striker. Further, an open side of the striker receiving groove has a width smaller than that of a bottom side of the striker receiving groove, so that the rubber bumper can be prevented from falling off from the striker receiving groove.
Japanese Patent No. 3576311 discloses a lock device for a vehicular seat which includes a cover plate having a projecting portion and a rubber bumper having a fitting hole into which the projecting portion of the cover plate is fitted. The rubber bumper can be restrained from being displaced in both an up-and-down direction thereof and a right-and-left direction thereof by the fitting between the projecting portion of the cover plate and the fitting hole of the rubber bumper. The cover plate also has a cutout portion engaged with the rubber bumper. The rubber bumper can be restrained from being displaced in the right-and-left direction thereof by contact between opposed side peripheries of the cutout portion of the cover plate and opposed side surfaces of the rubber bumper. The rubber bumper also has position restraining portions contacted with large-diameter portions of two shafts that are connected with the cover plate. The rubber bumper can be restrained from falling off from the cutout portion of the cover plate by the contact between the position restraining portions and the large-diameter portions of the shafts.